Stable fixation of two bone segments having oblique contact surfaces can be difficult. For example, various bones such as clavicles, arm bones such as the humerus, radius and ulna and leg bones such as the femur, tibia and fibula and other similar slanted or askew bones that can be more easily fractured, can utilize a bone fixation device to properly heal. Some injuries can result in angled fractures. For example, the external rotation injuries of the ankle may often result in a short oblique fracture of the lateral malleolus. Because of the oblique orientation of the fracture line, simple apposition of the bone surfaces is nearly always unstable, since axial loading forces on the bone cause sliding of the two bone surfaces along the oblique fracture line and contributes to potential problems of shortening, loss of reduction and non-union or mal-union.
Additionally other long bone fractures can result in pain, loss of function and motion, and eventually arthritis if not healed in the proper length and position. For example in the clavicle, malunion can result in a cosmetic deformity, and functional deformity in the entire arm and shoulder girdle. Similarly, in the forearm a fracture of the radius or ulna or both bones, if allowed to heal in a non-anatomic position, can and usually will result in marked limitation of forearm rotation, and wrist dysfunction.
These types of fractures can lead to future health problems. For fractures involving the lateral malleolus of the ankle, even as little as 1 millimeter of shortening can lead to debilitating arthritis and ankle instability. What are needed both an improved bone fixation device and a method for the stabilization of bone segments having oblique contact surfaces.